


Clark Meets the Family

by GingerAnn



Series: Meet the Batfamily [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: batfamily, hint of Steph/Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: When Diana met Bruce’s family, it was morning, they were mostly quiet and subdued. Clark was not as lucky.





	Clark Meets the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about the same time that I wrote Diana Meets the Family. I wasn't going to post either one but finally gave in and posted Diana Meets the Family. Which people really liked, so here's Clark dealing with the whole thing.

When Diana met Bruce’s family, it was morning, they were mostly quiet and subdued. Clark was not as lucky. 

Clark and Diana followed Bruce further into the Cave. 

“Nice place,” Clark said looking around. 

Bruce grunted as he sat down in front of the computer. 

Diana sat on one of the spare chairs that were sitting close to the computer while Clark walked around. 

“What’s...” the Kryptonian began but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. 

“Little D, you’re with me tonight,” Dick’s voice carried from the stairs leading to the Manor.

“I can patrol alone, Grayson,” Damian replied.

“Come on, shortie, your Robin Bike still needs training wheels,” Jason said.

“I will break you, Todd,” Damian growled. 

“It’s either with me or...” Dick stopped he came into view, followed by Damian, Jason, Tim, and Cass. The others crowded behind Dick, peering around him.

“Hiya, Bruce!” Dick said with a smile. 

“Dick,” Bruce replied not looking away from the computer.

“Oh, look, he brought friends!” Jason said with a smirk.

“Father, tell Grayson I can patrol on my own,” Damian said walking around Dick. Prompting Dick to continue moving, the others behind him.

“You’re either with Nightwing or Red Robin. Batgirl, with the other,” Bruce said looking at Cassandra. She nodded and headed towards the changing rooms.

“Does this mean I don’t need a babysitter?” Jason asked.

“You will be monitored, Hood,” Bruce said.

“I haven’t killed anyone for months!” Jason said.

“Todd needs supervision more than I do,” Damian argued. 

“You could just stay here. We don't really need a Robin,” Tim said as he poured an energy drink into his travel mug - Black with a glittery red T on it. 

“Did you just pour an energy drink into your coffee?” Dick asked.

“No?” Tim responded. 

“No,” Dick said taking the mug from Tim.

“Dick, I need that!” Tim whined.

“Timmy, we have to talk about your caffeine addiction,” Dick said handing the mug to Jason. 

Jason sniffed the concoction before taking a small sip. 

“Holy shit, I think I can smell colors,” he said, eyes wide.

“I didn’t give you that so you could drink it!” Dick yelled.

“I was curious!” Jason yelled back.

“And I’m the one that needs supervision,” Damian scoffed.

“Oracle will be online tonight. I have a League mission to finish,” Bruce said.

“You told us that already,” Dick said.

“Can I patrol with Todd?” Damian asked.

“On the plus side of them patrolling together, we’ll be down a few dozen gang members,” Dick said leaning on the back of Bruce’s chair with one arm. The other waved in the air as he spoke. 

“No,” Bruce said. 

“On the downside, we might also be out of a Hood or a Robin,” Dick continued.

“We don’t need a Red Hood anyways,” Damian scoffed.

“Listen here you little shit,” Jason said pointing a finger at him. Dick slapped a hand over the other man’s mouth. 

“Not in front of company,” Dick stage-whispered. 

“Yeah, Todd. Behave,” Damian smirked.

“Oh! He licked me!” Dick said yanking his hand back. 

Jason smiled at him.

“You’re disgusting,” Damian said. 

“That’s not what...” Jason began.

“Jason. Damian,” Bruce growled. “Nightwing is in charge. Robin will either patrol with him or Red Robin. Or not at all. Batgirl will be with the other. Red Hood, there has been some suspicious activity on the docks. Recon and report in with Nightwing. Do not approach alone.”

“What if...” Jason began.

“Report in with Nightwing. If he deems it worth it, you will wait for backup then deal with the problem,” Bruce continued. “Non-lethal.”

“You don’t have to tell me that every night,” Jason said rolling his eyes. 

“Sorry, I’m late!” Steph shouted running down the stairs. 

“Spoiler, you're with Red Hood. Recon and report,” Bruce said. “Batwoman is available if you need her.”

“Do not approach without backup,” Jason added looking at Stephanie.

“Are we in trouble?” She asked him.

“Aren’t we always?” Jason replied with a grin.

“I think Bruce is just tired of seeing gossip reports of Red Robin and Spoiler making out on rooftops,” Dick said with a big smile.

“It was one time!” Stephanie said.

“One time too many,” Bruce muttered. “Now, go get ready. I have work to do.”

All of them but Damian saluted before walking towards the changing rooms. 

Cassandra came back out in her uniform. She leaned against the computer beside Bruce. 

“Did you eat?” Bruce asked her.

She nodded.

He nodded back.

"Did you?" She asked.

He nodded.

She nodded back.

It didn’t take long for the others to emerge. 

“See you tomorrow,” Dick said as he twirled his Escrima sticks.

“Can I take the car?” Jason asked checking his pistols.

“No,” Bruce replied.

“Can I take the boat?” Steph asked. Cassandra moved so she was behind the blonde, braiding her hair. Steph smiled at her when she finished. Both girls pulled their masks and hoods on. Helping each other with adjustments as needed.

“Which boat?” Dick asked.

“No,” Bruce replied.

“Wait. There’s a boat?! I was joking!” Steph shouted.

“Two boats,” Dick said. “Bruce Wayne has the yacht and Batman has the Batboat.”

“B-Man, we really need to talk about this obsession with naming everything ‘bat-whatever,” Steph said. 

“He didn’t name the shit. Dick did," Jason said putting on his helmet.

“Ya know, that makes much more sense,” Steph said. 

"I was eight," Dick said.

"How old were you when you came up with wing-dings?" Tim asked leaning on his staff, waiting for his siblings. 

"Wing-ding is a great name!" Dick defended.

"It's not," Cassandra said.

"I feel so betrayed right now," Dick said.

"Then stop giving things such idiotic names," Damian said.

They all continued to bicker and shout at each other as they climbed on their bikes.

Their voices finally drowned out by the bikes starting and leaving the cave. Bruce knew he could patch into the comms and still listen. And he knew they were still bickering and shouting at each other. He also knew that they would continue to do so most of the night.

“They seemed more energetic today,” Diana said with a grin.

“Who were all those kids?!” Clark asked.

“All but the blonde are my children,” Bruce said not looking away from the computer screen.

“You have kids? You have five kids and you never mentioned it?” Clark asked.

“You never asked,” Bruce said. “Some reporter you are.”

“Clark, you do realize that this information is public knowledge, correct?” Diana said.

“Is that how you knew?” Clark asked.

“No, I met them a couple weeks ago when I came to work on something,” she said.

“She is right, though. The tabloids seem to think I’m filling some void in my life by adopting children all the time,” Bruce said.

“Are you?” Clark asked.

Bruce tapped a few keys on the computer before he answered.

“Aren’t we all filling some void anytime we allow someone else into our lives?” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
